Lunch Conversation
by Luckie D
Summary: Olivia and Maria have a small chit chat during lunch. Some Munch thrown in as well. Did all this off the top of my head, which is really odd on my part. A little humor I tried to toss in as well. Only one chapter. Please R and R.


**10/19/08-Finally, after much poking and prodding, I finally got a laptop that is mine and mine alone! Now, I can work on what I want to work on without a nosy sibling standing over. Anyway, this little fanfiction that I'm doing now is between Olivia and Maria, with a little Munch mixed in as well.**

Lunch Conversation

"Maria, did you ever want to get married?" Olivia asked Maria Frank over their lunch break one afternoon.

In the middle of eating her homemade pasta and tuna salad, Maria's green eyes looked up at the dark haired woman before her, thinking, before replying. "I did when I was younger. I always thought of a huge wedding, a man who loves me for who I am and to have a family." She took in the fork full of food before finishing. "I only got one of the thoughts and I'm not complaining."

"Has John ever thought about making it permanent with you two?" Olivia asked as she took a bite from her ham on wheat sandwich. Maria's eyes shifted from one side to another, pondering where this questioning was going.

"Where is this going?" Her paranoid side had taken over when Olivia didn't blink. Shrugging, Liv placed her sandwich down and folded her fingers before responding.

"I'm not doing anything odd, Mar. Just...the way you to stick to each other like glue is amazing. I thought for sure you two would be married or something by now. That's all. I wish you both would be together in a permanent state, you know?"

Giving in, Maria placed her fork down and leaned forward. "Alright, I'll tell you, but don't breath a word to him." She watched as Olivia nodded before continuing. "He's scared. He thinks that if he does marry me, I'll leave him just like the others. He doesn't want to loose me and I have told him that I won't. He's having a hard time believing that. It's like a curse that follows him and won't leave him alone." Maria waited before seeing Olivia nodding her head to have her continue. "Besides, I was always taught that if two people live together for over seven years, they are truly married."

"You two live together?" When did that happen?"

"Well, not really. Some of my belongings are at him place and his, at mine. We either sleep at his place or mine and since his building doesn't allow animals, we seem to spend more time at my place then anywhere else."

"Why don't you two move in? Might make things a little easier."

Maria's fork stopped half way to her mouth at that suggestion. She had never really brought that up between them. She and John would often hit snags in their relationship that required them to spend some time apart. In their own places, thinking over what had happened and one would make the move to forgive and forget what happened. "It's complicated." Was her only reply, refusing to make eye contact.

Seeing her hesitation, Olivia didn't press on about the subject but didn't look away from the older woman before her. Yes, she knew that Maria was older then she, close to her prime years ending, but she still kept herself going. Liv's dark eyes watches as Maria tucked a strand behind her ear, her short clipped finger nails scratching her neck before lifting her head to look at her. A few strands fell forward and Olivia could see a few were indeed gray. _What are they waiting for? They can't live forever._

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at me. Something bugging you?"

Moving her eyes to her own lunch, Olivia shook her head. "Just thinking about myself and why I have not found the right person." She sat back and looked up at Maria, an expression of understanding washed over her face.

"It's because of this damn job, Liv. Only sick bastards would be turned on by what we do. Trust me, I had past guys who were and they were _out_ the door faster then you can say Kaddish." She flashed a smile before turning her head to see someone coming up the stairs. "And speak of the devil."

"Hey, ladies. What you two chatting about now? My good looks or charm?" John smirked as he took a seat beside Maria, reaching over to fork some of Maria's lunch.

Glancing at each other, and understanding the look in her eyes, Olivia quickly thought of a quick response. "Just talking about the _fun_ you two had last night." Both women watched as her turned a light shade of pink and stopped himself from choking on the food.

"You _what_?!" He looked at Olivia before giving Maria a perplexed look. "Huh?"

""Now, why would I do that to you, John?" Maria smiled as she stood up, leaving her lunch there for him to finish, if he wanted to. Watching her carefully, she turned to head down. Looking through the banister bars, she whispered to him. "We were actually talking about the positions we tried last night."

With a pitiful groan, John rested his head in his arms, trying to hide from a laughing Olivia. "Why would she do that to me?" He mumbled.

Standing to leave, Olivia patted his arm in reassurance. "It's alright, Munch, we didn't say anything of that subject. We were just pulling your leg." Leaning closer to him as he lifted his head to look at her, Olivia lowered her voice, in case anyone was listening. "Just don't wait forever, Munch. We all have fights with loved ones, but don't wait forever for Maria"

Not fully knowing what she meant, he watched her over his shades as she headed back to her desk, giving him a small wink along the way. _Did she mean what I think she meant? _

-End!

**10/31/08-Why did this one take me so long to do, I wonder? Anyway, I may continue with what had happened at the end of this one, but I'll see how I do with the other stories that I have already written down. So, if any wish to, you may leave a review.**


End file.
